


Pipe Dreams

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Based on a headcanon of mine for Seto's biological mother.Yugi learns about Kaiba's mother. He's a bit frightened now.





	Pipe Dreams

“Kaiba!” Yugi shouted as he run into the kitchen. It took him a bit to find it, the Kaiba household was big and a bit confusing to navigate. But he managed to find his way.

And there was the teen, on his knees, picking up some broken glass pieces from the ground. “Kaiba, what happened? You got up and left the game room..”

Although they had become… Friends? Maybe? It was a difficult friendship to navigate. The green teen wasn’t exactly on the same page as people. He did whatever he pleased, even when hanging out with Yugi.

Sometimes he’d end the hangout session without telling him. Often times Kaiba would leave him alone and Yugi had to awkwardly ask Isono for what just happened. The same had happened right now.

“You can’t pick up glass with your hands. Look now you got a cut.” The smaller teen took the hand that was filled with glass, and carefully emptied it. But it was strange. Kaiba didn’t recoil as he usually did.

Instead the teen stared at his hand, watching as the blood slowly pour out the cut on his palm.

“Um… I’ll go see if a maid is near by. We’ll clean that hand okay?”

“Mother…”

Yugi blinked. “Mother…? No it’s me, Yugi. Don’t…”  _God don’t don’t tell me he regressed or something._ Yugi thought.

Kaiba looked up from his hand, he seemed calm albeit a bit confused. “I know  ** _you’re_**  not my mother. My mother! I think I remembered something about her.”

This was a surprise. Not only to hear about his mother but also that Kaiba was willing to speak about her to  _ **him**_  of all people.

“Okay but um.. I think we should treat your hand first.”

Kaiba grunted at being treated like a child but he allowed it. For now.

–

“What?”

Yugi looked around in awe, eyes widening at every expensive looking mahogany dresser. There was a mirror with a drawer, probably holding more expensive clothing as well as different colognes, brushes that seemed to have been made up of ivory and gold. There was also a small photo, showing a younger Mokuba and Kaiba in much happier times.

The room was average, not too big or too small. Plenty of plants decorating the room as well as a large balcony for someone to go outside and read. The third most lavish thing was probably the bed, it was fluffy and large. If Yugi had to guess he’d probably sink with how much plush it appeared.

But despite all that, it was still a fairly modest bedroom. At least compared to the rest of the home.

“I thought you’d have gold bedsheets or something. I didn’t think your room would be so modest.” Yugi said, lightly touching the drawer. Actually he might take it back. The handles were also made of gold.

Kaiba smirked. “Sorry to let your expectations down. But I don’t do extravagant things.”

The shorter teen would open his mouth to say something but he learned when to leave well enough alone. He only hummed in agreement to that.

The green teen walked over to his bed, and plopped down. Besides it was also a nightstand which he reached into to pull out a first aid kit.

“Relax,” he said as he opened it. He could feel Yugi’s eyes on him. They were filled with worry as theye followed him. “We haven’t had to use it. Until today that is.”

Yugi turned to the bed, and it was now that he saw that it was a bit too high for him to jump on it. “…”

“Do you need a boost little imp?” Kaiba asked with a smirk.

It was at moments like this Yugi wished he’d drink more milk. “Your bed is too tall.  _ **I’m**_  just the right size.”

“Forgive me your  _ **impness**_. I’ll make sure to make a ladder for you. For now bear it.”

“Bear wh– Ah! No don’t!!” Without hesitation Kaiba lifted the smaller teen, hissing a bit as it hurt his cut. He endured it though and placed Yugi on top of the bed. “Warn me next time!”

“If I did you wouldn’t agree to it.” The first aid was handed off, as well as the injured hand. “Well? Get to it.”

It really was a challenge to be friends with him. But at least Kaiba wasn’t being as demanding. So the poor teen pulled out a disinfectant wipe and began cleaning the wound.

As he did so an awkward silence fell on the two. Yugi could throw out topics but he wanted to see if Kaiba really did want to talk about his mother. If he didn’t.. well he wouldn’t force him. They could discuss upcoming games as they usually did.

“So…my mother…” The CEO started, clearing his throat with his free hand. “She um… I don’t remember much. Trauma tends to make people forget things.”

“Right…”

“But there was something that was always stuck in my mind. A memory maybe? I don’t know what it is.”

“Well do you wanna tell me about it?” Yugi asked as he placed a band-aid on the cut. Of course it had the Kaiba Corp logo. Why wouldn’t it have it?

Kaiba pulled his hand back, checking Yugi’s handiwork. “Very well. It happened during summer, long before Mokuba could walk right…”

–

Sun beating down his back, cheeks red with laughter from what happened in school. A young Seto Kaiba was running back home to share with his mother what he got at summer school.

A small potted plant for her to plant in their backyard. “Mama, mama!” He shouted as he reached the door. Seto couldn’t hold in his excitement, they just got to this new home and his mother talked about making a garden. And although this little plant wasn’t the prettiest or the biggest Seto wanted to give a head start.

However as he reached the door something felt off. The first thing that was weird to him was the fact that the door was opened. Usually his mother would knock at the door, a little tradition they had.

She would pretend she was on the outside before Seto  _ **let her in**_. The fact that the door was open without her doing their little exchange meant something was very wrong. Slowly and carefully he pushed the door, just wide enough for him to slip inside the house.

It was dark, like no one was home. Yet his mother’s shoes were still by the doorway. Clutching the potted plant Seto moved forward. Worry set in as he saw the living room a mess, the couch was turned on its side, the coffee table was pushed and broken.

The lovely spider lilies that his mother picked were on the ground too, stomped on.

Dead.

Seto continued forward, dodging glass and other fallen objects. Then he reached the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was that the floor had something strange.

It was red, wet.

Yellow eyes followed where it came from, and he gasped when he found the source. A man, or what appeared to be a man, laying face first on the kitchen tiles. Whatever this red stuff was it was all around this person.

Not far from him was his mother, with her clothes torn and seemingly panting a bit. She was hunched over on the skin. “Mama?”

Her eyes opened with a snap as she turned around. The two looked at each other, worried eyes meeting her calm brown ones. “Seto…my dear little Seto.” She cooed softly.

“Mama are you hurt?” Seto asked. Never had he seen his mother looking so disheveled and tired. The kimono she wore was out of place and ripped. Her kimono was stained with the red liquid as well as her face. But she was still smiling at him.

“Seto, shhhh. I’m okay sweetie.”

When Seto tried to come to her she yelled. “DON’T! I mean…” She sighed, she seemed troubled but Seto didn’t know what to do. He was a kid, what did he know about… whatever the hell this was?!

“Seto, sweetie…” She cooed again. Now she was walking to him, stepping over the red stuff and the man without care. But she was calm, she didn’t seem upset or angry. “Go upstairs. I’ll be up there in a few.”

“But Mama you–”

“Seto please. Go upstairs.”

Then it became a stand off. Seto standing and watching her while his mother did the same. The two stayed like this until tears started to roll down his eyes. He didn’t want to disobey her, even if he thought she was hurt.

So he turned around and began to walk out the kitchen. Behind him he could hear his mother breathing heavily but she told him to go.

–

“I don’t remember…” Kaiba said as he wrapped this tale up. “I don’t remember sleeping or waking up. But my house was fine. Nothing was broken, there was no red goo. It was as it should be.”

Yugi didn’t know what to say. Or if he should even say anything. Honestly it all seemed very confusing and strange. And from the tone of voice the CEO had he was in the same boat.

“Was it too much for your small brain?”

Or maybe not. “I’m processing what you said! Can’t you say something nice?!”

“No, I’m a cruel man with cruel thoughts!” The CEO said dramatically as he leaned on the smaller teen. Just to be extra he leaned all his weight on top of Yugi.

“No get off!! Help!!” But no one came to help. Now Yugi was trapped under Kaiba. “Isono!! Help!!”

Any questions or thoughts of the dream or memory was gone. Now Yugi wished for the sweet release of death. Death being Kaiba as he was much heavier and now squeezing his cheeks.

“No, you’re trapped in here with me until I say so.”

It took minutes later until someone came into the bedroom, a maid that Yugi asked to help clean up the mess. “Young Master, dinner is ready. Isono and Mr. Mutou are downstairs waiting for you.”

“Tell them to come up. I’m too tired to move.”

“Mei! Don’t go! He has me trapped here!”

The maid only laughed before leaving them alone again.

What neither boy knew though was that it was real. Or that a certain body guard knew more than what he lead on. For now they would be ignorant, happy children. Until Isono believed Kaiba was stable enough to learn the truth.

And for now, Yugi would have to resign to being Kaiba’s stress toy.


End file.
